1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustically tuned seat assembly and a method of making the same. In at least one embodiment, the present invention relates to an acoustically tuned seat assembly, wherein acoustic absorption, magnitude and peak efficacy, are tuned on an interior specific basis, and a method of making and doing the same.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies are known. Generally speaking, most seat assemblies include three fundamental components: (a) a frame to support the seat assembly and mount it to a vehicle body within an occupant compartment; (b) a foam cushion to cover the frame; and (c) trim material to cover the foam cushion and provide a durable surface for contact with a seat assembly occupant.